Hermione's last kiss goodbye
by Ivory-Call
Summary: song-fic, guys pov song, girls pov story. *read and review, cant think of a summery for it* sequel to tis being posted soon!


ok so for those of you that have read my other dramione story miserys greatest cure, then you'll recognise this plot

i wrote tis today its a song fic, the song is last kiss goodbye by hinder! (yes i am obsessed with hinder!)

oh and please excuse mis spellings or grammer issues, i need a beta, so if any of you wanna be my beta..*hint hint* lol

anyways, there is going to be a part two of this, but it may or may not be a song fic, i'll prolly have it up sometime tis weekend or next week.

oh and

*WARNING- THIS IS A BASH WEASEL-BE FIC. I HATE THE WEASEL WITH A PASSION. SO IF YOURE A FAN OF RONALD WEASELEY LEAVE NOW.*

enjoy!

* * *

My name is Hermione Granger, I am 24 years old and engaged to Ronald Weasely.

we live in a 2 floor flat in london

and today is my 2nd worst day EVER (well at least since voldemort has died)

This is how it went

8:00 am-woke up went to work

5:30 pm-home

6 pm- dinner

7 pm- Ronald left for the pub with Harry

10 pm- Ginny called told me that Ron was on his way

12 pm- still no Ron

3 am- again no Ron

It is now 6 am, and Ron is still not home. now heres what I think he's doing

3 weeks ago I caught him cheating on me with none other than that slytherin bitch Pansy fucking Parkinson.

I know for a fact he was with her. I have friends at the pub.

_It's calming down outside  
Another lonely night  
You said you were just going out with your friends  
I'm waiting up this time, I hope you didn't lie  
It never used to be like this way back when  
I never know where you're at  
Another train off the tracks  
And I don't want to live like that, no  
_

It's 6:30 am and I hear the door open and sut

"ey mione wh-what er you doin up hisss late?" he said slurring

"Harry told Ginny to call me and tell me you were on your way home, that was 6 1/2 hours ago Ronald."

He isn't even looking at me.

"Are you going *hiccup* somewhere?"

He said noticing my suitcases on the floor

_When you walked in so damn late  
What the hell was I supposed to think?  
When you've had too much to drink, and you're really looking guilty  
When you wouldn't even look at me  
There's only one thing it could be, you were with him all this time  
Here's one last kiss goodbye_

"Yes Ronald I am, I'm leaving you." I told him and threw my engagement ring on the floor

"Why the bloddy hell are you?"

"BECAUSE RONALD, YOU WERE OUT WITH THAT SLUT ALL NIGHT, I CAN SEE IT ON YOUR FACE *he touched his cheek wipeing off Pansy's lipstick* ON YOU CLOTHES, *fixing his clothes* I'M NOT STUPID RONALD I HAVE FRIENDS AT THE PUB, THEY SAW YOU WITH HER, THEY SAW YOU KISSING HER AND MESSING WITH HER, AND PRACTICALLY FUCKING HER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PUB!"

_No more alibis, no more little lies  
You've broken my trust and it can't be fixed  
I should've seen the signs  
Should've recognized the way your lips looked like they've been kissed  
How'd we end up like that?  
Another train off the tracks  
It always hurts looking back now_

"yOU'RE CHEATING RONALD, YOU'RE A FOUL GIT, AND A PRAT, I WOULD EXPECT THIS FROM DRACO FUCKING MALFOY NOT YOU, YOU'RE WORSE THAN FUCKING DRACO RONALD, HIM AND PANSY ARE MARRIED!"

I picked up my things walked to the front door leaving a stunned Ronald weaseley behind me

"I HOPE YOU'RE FUCKING HAPPY WITH HER RONALD"

_Another lesson learned in life  
And I keep asking myself why?_

How'd we end up like that?  
Another train off the tracks  
It always hurts looking back now

When you walked in so damn late  
What the hell was I supposed to think?  
When you've had too much to drink, and you're really looking guilty  
When you wouldn't even look at me  
There's only one thing it could be, you were with him all this time  
Here's one last kiss goodbye

* * *

i know it's supposed to be from a guys point of view but the plot of the song and the plot of the story go together, dont like it get the hell over it!

review!

please!

love

trinity-cullen!


End file.
